Fond of Rain
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: RainexRegal; no, the title isn't a typo. Rain is pretty, and it can bring impromptu fun for two otherwise no-nonsense people. But what else does it bring?


Hullo, people. I had inspiration from the rainy day today to write this oneshot for my favorite couple. It's been a while since I wrote anything for them. xD

Raine: …This demented author does not own Tales of Symphonia or anything associated with it. Names, concepts, places, etcetera.

o.O Wow, Raine. I didn't even have to make a request. Do you finally love me?

Raine: Hah! I'm just trying to get this moronic tale over with.

Oi… Poor Regal. Every time I write a pairing thing, you get mad. How do you think that makes him feel?

Raine: Dear, I get "mad" every time you write anything that has to do with me. So if you would, please? I'm certain Regal wants it done with as much as I.

…I'll have to ask him. Okay. Here we go!

--

The rain fell in a steady beat, slow and gentle, as Raine Sage dressed herself that morning. Nothing fancy; just a long-sleeved shirt and her normal slacks. Genis was already down in the lobby; he was going out to hunt down Presea. Not that she blamed him for being eager – it had been months since they'd had any contact with their old troupe. She, however, had been content to stay curled up in bed with her book, passing away hour after hour in its pages.

Now, as she wandered over to the window, Raine looked out across the resort. From any of the windows in Altamira's famous hotel, there was a marvelous view of the ocean, with the impressive Lezareno building as a portrait against the distant horizon. And while the sea was not by any means her favorite natural force – quite the opposite, actually – she did enjoy watching it. From afar, of course. But this morning, something else held her intrigue.

She loved the rain. Not many people really knew this, but the falling rain held a lot of beauty and enjoyment for this young half-elven woman. It fascinated her, and soothed her. Many a time when she was younger had she pranced about in the downfalls. …Much younger, yes, but even so, she would still catch herself watching it.

Shaking her head, she leaned forward on the sill. A tiny smile had plastered itself onto her features. A few strands of silvery hair, a bit longer than it had been during that long journey, fell into violet-blue eyes that were almost unfocused as her mind lost itself in the gentle rhythm. So deep was she in this natural phenomenon, in fact, that she almost completely missed the first round of knocks on the hotel door.

"Mm?" Raine turned toward the door to blink at it, finally pulled from her reverie. She was glad she'd been alone in the room at the time; losing herself like that was not something she did in public. So she banished the nearly invisible blush from her face, and turned her back to the window. "Come in," she called, coolly. She couldn't stop her head from tilting, though, as she saw who it was.

Regal Bryant, the president of the esteemed Lezareno company, and one of the four Dukes of Tethe'alla, passed through the doorway and into the room. "Raine. I ran into your brother earlier – almost literally – and he told me you were staying here. Had I known, I would have said hello earlier than this." He looked more like a noble now, though in no sense had he overdone it, the way many of his status chose to. Even this was odd, after so long in a prisoner's garb. He could not deny being more comfortable without the shackles to bind him, and the self-induced punishment they stood for. Though it was not easy, it had been Alicia's last wish that he leave that burden behind him with the reunification, and thus he had begun to actively try to mend.

Raine shook her head. "That would have been difficult. We only arrived here last night. Though I'm a little surprised that Presea didn't mention it… She and Genis have been exchanging letters for the last month or so. They made arrangements to meet when we arrived here."

"Ah. Presea spends some time here, helping me where she really need not trouble herself. However, lately, a lot of her attention has seemed to be focused on the efforts to rebuild Ozette. We haven't spoken in a few days." He understood her desire to assist with her hometown's revival, and had both encouraged and assured her that the Lezareno would back her in it.

Regal clasped his hands behind his back. "I understand if you wish to relax here for a while, but I would count it a privilege if you would walk with me. It's been too long since I've seen anyone from our travels, and I believe it would be nice to catch up a little." He offered her a very small, courteous smile.

She blinked. "…Yes," she decided after a moment. She had considered taking a walk alone, but it would be pleasant to have someone there to talk with. "I would like that."

As he motioned her from the room, closed the door behind her, and fell into step by her side, he was careful to match her stride, but keep a proper, polite distance between them. Even as he put his hand lightly to the small of her back to guide her into the elevator, it was his noble upbringing that provoked it. "There are several places over which canopies are erected for days such as this, if you would prefer to take our stroll there."

"Actually," she ventured, giving him a sideways look. "I don't mind walking through the weather. I am…very fond of rain." Thank goodness, she trusted he would not make the same stupid joke Genis did, by stating that her fondness made sense because of her name. Oi… Yet another reason she didn't often share that little fact.

He didn't seem surprised or uncomfortable with this. "Very well. That does broaden our choices on where to go, as well."

"Then… Would it be alright if we left the city altogether? I'm not so fond of crowds, and this island has beautiful scenery outside the resort. Not that I have anything against your town, but—"

Regal gave a gentle chuckle, nearly inaudible. "Don't worry, Raine. I know what you're saying. In fact, I sometimes venture out there myself, just to have an unspoiled view of the mountains. I have no qualms with tracing a path out that way." She dipped her head in acknowledgement and appreciation, and it was through the gates they walked.

Their conversation was pleasant and enjoyable on both accounts. There was nothing particularly personal shared between them, but even so the discussion was perhaps a little deeper than it may have been with any of the others. That tended to happen when the minds at both ends were so keen. She admired his intelligence, and liked speaking with him because of it. He was rational and down to earth, just like her. His experiences were, perhaps, wider than hers, but she made up for that in logic. At times, he thought her far wiser than her years usually called for. Not that that was a bad thing.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that any real insight was shared, and this was hardly by way of words.

The rain, so soft and lazy that morning, started to fall harder. "…I think we'd better return to dry land before we catch pneumonia," mused Regal, squinting up into the dark sky.

With a half-smile, she nodded and followed his gaze. "Agreed."

At a quicker pace, almost a trot, they started making the lengthy trek back to Altamira. On the wet grass, Raine lost her footing and slipped. She nearly fell, balanced only by the strong hand that caught hers. A look at Regal showed that he was smiling, and actually laughing as the rain started pouring even harder. They were both drenched from head to toe, and she couldn't restrain an amused smile of her own.

The wind kicked up, and, still hand-in-hand, the two of them were positively running across the island. It wasn't thundering yet, but the wind did keep making them stumble, and blew them off-course several times. They both knew they looked utterly ridiculous, stumbling around like drunken insects, the gusts having their way with them.

Before they reached the town again, they had another mishap. It was unclear whether it was her fault, his, or both of theirs, but the slickness of the grass brought them both down to land on the soggy ground. Raine lay on her back with her eyes closed, dissolving into a fit of laughter as Regal propped himself up, eyes also shut, and broke down the same way. They remained that way for several minutes, trying to compose themselves, but ultimately failing. Once something like this got started, it was hard to rein in. And as this went on, through all the sheer stupidity and frivolity, they were both surprised at themselves and one another.

Raine Sage and Regal Bryant were by far two of the most serious, no-nonsense individuals in Symphonia. Neither of them _smiled _that often, let alone laughed like this. Regal was amazed to hear her laughter. If anything, it seemed like something she'd have been disgruntled about. But no, she seemed to be having…well, fun. And Raine? Raine wasn't sure she had ever heard this man really laugh. It was a pleasant thing. But most of all, this was just too idiotic to take seriously.

At last, managing to catch his breath and calm down a bit, he opened his eyes. The man's laughter slowly died away as he found himself staring into her face. The way they'd landed, she was lying on her back, and he was over her, his one hand flat on the ground beside her head. Their noses were very close to touching, and it halted him, though her eyes were still closed and thus she was oblivious. He took this moment, intentionally or not, to examine her face thoroughly. Her…very pretty face…

Her hair was sopping wet, pieces of it plastered to her cheeks, which were flushed with color from their sprint. She had a small, well-shaped mouth, whose lips were parted in the tiniest smile. Her nose was delicate, complimenting the rest of her slender features. As women went, this one was beautiful. How had he never noticed before…?

Regal blinked slowly, thinking back to the song of her laughter. Surprising as it had been, it was a very pleasant revelation. He had always known her to be brilliant, but she had always seemed so rigid and cold before. Now, though, she seemed a little more like a woman, and a little less like a professor. Maybe he had just never taken the time to examine her personality more closely... _Alicia…I think… Is this what you meant?_

"Rain is a wonderful feat of nature," she murmured, lifting her chin a little. She still had yet to open her eyes. "A beautiful sight, a fascinating process, and capable of bringing both life and death…" Perhaps without knowing it, Regal had lowered his face just a little closer to hers, such that he could smell her sweet breath when she spoke, her words nearly lost in the sound of the wind and rain. "That the planet recycles its water so efficiently, and in such a lovely way, is incredible."

At last, Raine noticed his own warm and heavy breaths against her lips. As soon as she opened her eyes a little, though, they widened as he full on kissed her. She did not so much as blink until he drew back a few centimeters, matching his blue eyes with hers. His blue tresses wee pulled back in a nobleman's braid, though shorter pieces escaped to stick in lines across his forehead.

"You know," he began, his voice quiet and breathy, but clear, "I believe… I am very fond of 'rain' as well." Regal's expression relaxed into a slight smile at his own play on words.

"That…was a very bad pun…" Her mouth hardly moved when she spoke. The fact that they were both continuing to get soaked to the bone was completely lost to either of them. She lifted one small hand to smooth hair back from his forehead with a light touch, getting it away from his clear eyes. Clear, intelligent blue eyes that held her own gaze quite steadfastly. Her heart skipped a beat as they remained like this, watching each other and breathing heavily.

He was a brilliant, handsome, and well-refined man. She had never thought of pursuing him before, but she didn't chase men. And why shouldn't he attract her? He was everything she could ever hope for in conversation. He wasn't crude, demanding, or overly dominating. Rather, he seemed just timid enough to allow her room to be herself, without being intimidated by her. Moreover, the question of Alicia had already been answered by the meeting of their lips. That had not been accident, and Regal Bryant was not a man to kiss someone without it _meaning _something. Besides, his eyes gave proof, if anything further was needed, of what he was trying to say. If he could do that…so could she. "…I never knew you…were such a soppy romantic…" Raine wrapped her arms around his neck and bridged the second kiss before he could reply.

Sitting on the drenched ground, in sopping clothes, they ignored the rainfall that had brought them together, Regal holding one arm behind her back to support her with the other propping himself up from the ground.

Rain was truly a beautiful thing.

--

XD That was so corny, and yet so cute… I love it, anyway. I might be the only one, but I don't care! Well… I sorta' do… 'Cause I want reviews. As long as you don't flame me. Please don't flame… I'm fragile…

Raine: Obviously not fragile enough. _I _insult you endlessly, and it doesn't make any difference.

…Raine, you're in my head. I type your words for you. So in a sense, I'm insulting myself. I can handle that.

Raine: Believe me, child. I don't want to be, but I am definitely here.

Only because I'm that crazy. …Anyway. Before I get confused… Read and review!


End file.
